You Have Voicemail
by Ava Miranda Dakedavra
Summary: She'd always appeared so strong, so indestructible, that anything as simple as a car crash being able to take her down was insane. Kind of AU. Will be a two-shot.
1. Happy or Merry?

**AU twoshot– wooo!**

* * *

She'd always been dependable. Sturdy, trust-worthy, reliable. You could always count on her to find the problem and fix it. Even when they'd found out she was a witch, she'd fixed it by rambling on about actual 'born-with-magic' witches and the fake 'sell-my-soul-for-powers' witches. She would love hunting them and showing them what 'real fucking magic was,' according to a rather smug Dean, although she would repeat that she didn't like killing things, and that it was only in self-defense.

She'd always been strong. He'd known her since they were both seventeen, and had always known the Post-War Hermione. The half-smirk, and the arched eyebrow, the look in her eyes that asked '_really?_' in an amused way, the way she'd hum a song he somewhat knew when she'd just got done arguing with Dean and gotten her way, the strong Hermione who never cared – but who really did, especially when it came to him and Dean. That's why he couldn't say goodbye to her when he left – she'd use the big doe eyes on him and would make him stay without trying. He liked how she cared. He liked how she was practically a mother to Dean, although neither noticed. He liked how she would worry over the both of them after they'd gotten beaten up. He liked how she would lean against him in the backseat of the car and fall asleep.

She'd always been that soldier, the one who could handle anything and everything thrown at her. The one who had a plan of attack, and if not would make one up quickly and have it work. She'd always have a spell or a hex or a curse to win. But she didn't need that with him. She would just smile a certain way and he'd do whatever she asked. He wondered if she knew it.

It'd taken months for him to stop missing her after he left and went to college. He would always find himself with his phone in his hand, staring at her number. Wanting to hear her fix whatever problem he had. Just wanting to hear her talk and joke with him and hear the smile in her voice. Maybe after those months, he'd forgotten what it was like to be around her, and maybe that's how he started to date. He nearly had a heart attack when she sheepishly walked in from the back door after Dean and apologized about his neighbor's swing set, that she would fix it on the way out. He remembered her, and everything that came with her, and when Jessica walked in, he saw Hermione's upper lip twitch in annoyance and her eyes flick over to Dean before they rolled when he began to flirt with his brother's girlfriend. She knew when some things would happen.

She'd always been able to fix them and herself. When Castiel had first shown up, she was the easiest to believe him when he said he was an angel. When Dean sat her down and asked why, she stated that there must have been someone watching out for her during the War, or else she wouldn't have survived, and that angels did make some sense. Castiel, however, had been the most wary of her, and he referred to her as 'the witch' many times, which made Hermione sigh and roll her eyes and shake her head a little. After she'd tried frantically to revive a man who'd drowned and even used a little magic, Castiel had stood in front of her as she dripped all over the hood of the Impala (with many complaints from Dean after the police and paramedics and whatever took statements from her and checked her over) and thanked her. She'd looked at him curiously and he elaborated, stating that the man would go on to become a life coach or something because of their encounter. He referred to her by name from then on.

She'd always appeared so strong, so indestructible, that anything as simple as a car crash being able to take her down was insane.

He'd been at a bar with Dean, trying half-heartedly to tell his brother again that he didn't '_lurve_' her, as she'd stated that since Christmas was a few weeks away she would need time to get them something and that it was the only opportunity, when Castiel had appeared and scared Dean off of his barstool. The angel looked worried, and even slightly guilty, before informing the two that Hermione had just been hit.

The cab driver was fine, miraculously, although they both suspected that it had something to do with her. Apparently the other driver had been drunk and looking for his phone on the floorboards and hadn't seen the cab. He, too, was fine, although with more cuts and scrapes on him than the cab driver, even though the cab was nearly squished in.

She looked so small. He knew she was short – practically everyone was compared to him – but she just looked weak and sad. There were so many tubes and wires that he didn't know if he should even been in the same room for fear of stepping on them. She hadn't woken up, and the paramedics had thought she was dead at first. When the two asked about it, Castiel had pursed his lips and said nothing.

It was three days away from Christmas. They'd been there every single day, from the time visiting hours began and ended. The nurses knew them by name now. "Hey Sam, how're you? Need a trim yet? Dean, stop that, that's not free food, that's for the patients. Nah, hasn't woken up yet. Doc's been by already, looked her over, nothing new to report. Check in on you boys in a few." "Sorry boys, the hours are up. Wish I could let you, but then again I also wish she'd get better. We'll call if anything happens. Bye boys."

Late at night, in the motel room when Dean was asleep, he'd call her cell phone so he could hear her voicemail.

_"Can't come to the phone at the mo', please leave a message and I'll call you right back! Bye!_" She'd been swatting them both away when she'd made the message, grinning widely back at Sam as she tried to end it before he could get a word in. He'd been the first to call her on her phone and hear it, as she was afraid Dean had cursed at the end of it. She'd been close enough that he could smell her shampoo.

"Hey, Hermione. It's Sam. I know you probably have about fifteen messages from me by now. You're probably bound to get more. I'm still really worried about you. This is still the only way you can talk to me right now. We really need you to get better, okay? Please?" It had cut off and the robotic voice had said that if he wanted to change it, he could – but then he cut it off and set his phone on the nightstand and stared at it until five-forty five, when they got up and went to the hospital.

Her doctor was older, around his forties. He had a wife and three kids, another on the way. They just called him Frank, as his last name was ridiculously long and complicated. He would slowly try to explain to them what was going on with her body in the beginning, but after a while he would sigh and state that nothing had changed.

Dean was trying very hard to stay optimistic for Sam, no matter how hard the pessimism was trying to weasel its way in. Dean often speculated that maybe her magic was trying to heal her from the inside out. Sam had stated that if that was the case, then she would already be better. He'd hum before saying that maybe her magic had lost its sense of direction and needed a road map. Sam would give a small smile.

The day before Christmas, Dean had awkwardly stood in front of the door of their motel room as Sam grabbed his jacket and phone ("_Hey, Hermione, it's Sam. It's Christmas Eve, technically, at like two in the morning. We already got you something before you got us something. I'll tell you what it is the day after Christmas. You know, we only celebrate it with you. Please get better._") and looked at his older brother funny.

"I got a call from Bobby," Dean announced.

"What'd he say?" Sam asked.

"Asked how Hermione's doing. Made sure we were still functioning correctly without her. Told me he had a vampire problem and asked if I wanted to help him."

"But we can't leave Hermione," Sam pointed out. "What if she wakes up and sees we're not there? Or something happens and we're not there?"

"That's why I was wondering if you wanted to stay with her while I go help Bobby," Dean said with a wince, "If you want me to stay, I'll call him back."

Sam knew how much Dean hated letting other things get away. So he gave a half smile and shook his head, "Nah, you go. Call me when you get there. Tell Bobby I said 'hi.' If Hermione wakes up before you get back, we'll meet you down there."

"Do you want a lift to the hospital?" he asked. Sam had nodded.

"Hey Sam," a nurse, Tammy, had smiled before she frowned and tilted her head at him, "Where's your brother?" She pursed her lips, "Is he stealing food again?"

"No," he said, "Had to go check on our uncle."

"Oh," she nodded before smiling to him, "Doc's been in. Nothing new. But who knows – maybe you'll get a Christmas miracle." Sam had said something that sounded like he agreed before walking into Hermione's room, sitting in his usual chair and sighing. He only glanced up when Castiel appeared in Dean's chair, staring intently at Hermione's face. He looked about as exhausted as Sam felt. Sam wondered if angels ever slept, and if not then Castiel should sincerely consider it.

"I never understood why you and Dean were so fond of her," he started, "I thought she was a witch misguiding you."

"Sometimes she is," Sam said fondly with a small smile. "Sometimes we're misguiding her."

"I thought witches didn't care about others' lives," Castiel continued, "I thought she hunted with you because she enjoyed it."

"She hates it," Sam stated, and Castiel absently nodded.

"She saved Daniel Fischer's life – Daniel Fischer saved Tanya Jones's, Tanya Jones saved Reese McGregor's, Reese McGregor introduced Tanya to her brother, Michael, Tanya Jones became Tanya McGregor, and they are now expecting their first child. She began a circle of life."

"And it moves us all," Sam hummed, grinning a little when Castiel looked at him curiously. "I'll explain it later."

"She has saved many more lives before," Castiel said, looking slightly up at the ceiling tiles with a small frown, "She saved an entire generation from fear and darkness. She continues to save more with you and Dean."

"Cas," Sam said, making him look innocently over at him, "Do you have a point?"

"A point?" he echoed curiously.

"A reason for telling me all of this?"

He pursed his lips and stared at Hermione once again before finally stating, "I was wrong about her. She is good."

"She's brilliant," Sam sighed. He knew that there was more than just Castiel finally stating what everyone already knew.

"She deserves to live," he said after a moment, "There is talk in Heaven about her leaving Earth, Sam. Her guardian is trying to find which path for her to take."

Sam paled and stared at him, although he wouldn't look up from Hermione. "But…she…."

"They brought her back to Earth just after the crash," he said as he pursed his lips, looking as though he was thinking very hard.

"She…she died?" Sam asked lamely.

"They are wondering if it is right," Castiel continued, "If she could save more lives or if she is done. If she could make more circles of life. If she could help…."

"Of course she could," Sam insisted, "She's Hermione, she can fix anything."

"Forgive me for asking, but if she can fix anything…why is she in a hospital?" Castiel asked, still with the curious look, but Sam frowned back. He blinked at him innocently, "Have I upset you with asking?"

"Look, you go back to Heaven and tell her guardian angel that she can help so many people, that she can save people like Daniel Fischer, that she is strong enough to take on the world, and that probably the only reason Dean and I are alive today is because of her. She…" Sam deflated and looked over at her, "She's so important. She's important to me, Cas."

Castiel stared thoughtfully at him before nodding and slowly standing, looking down at Hermione, "I will inform them. In any case, it will be decided tomorrow." And with that, Castiel was gone.

Sam stared very intently at Hermione after that. The idea that this would be the last time he would see her breathing unnerved him. The last time he heard her laugh had been when Dean had made a suggestive comment about the two of them, and she'd leaned on Sam for support as Dean pouted, because Sam was laughing too. The last time he saw her smile at him would be when they dropped her off at the shopping center. She'd turned back, smiled at him, and blew a kiss before turning it into a wave. The last time she hugged him was after a hunt and they'd gotten split up, and she'd found Dean but not him and had been extremely worried.

She couldn't leave him. When he came back, he swore he wouldn't leave her or Dean again. It would always be the three of them, forever, no matter who stood in their way. It would always be Hermione and Dean arguing over something. It would always be Hermione and Sam sharing inside jokes with each other. It would always be Hermione and the Winchesters, being a family. A weird, dysfunctional one that hunted demons and stuff, but still a family. And, who knows, maybe one day her last name might've changed. It wouldn't be Granger and the Winchesters anymore. It would just be the Winchesters.

Of course, he wasn't in love with her, he scoffed at himself. No, he just lied about it every single day. Even now, he was tired of pretending that he wasn't. It was hard keeping up that act anyway, and it's not as if he was any good at it.

"Sam?" the night shift nurse, Sarah, stood in the doorway, "Visiting hours are up. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he said, surprised at how fast the time had gone by. He stood and looked down at Hermione before smoothing her hair back from her forehead and pecking her head. He smiled slightly at Sarah as he passed before walking out. He walked back to the motel and lay in bed. When Dean called, he told about Castiel and the whole situation. Dean cursed and cursed and then cursed some more before asking if he was alright and needed him down there. Sam had sighed and said no before they hung up and he stared at the ceiling. After a few moments, he turned back to his phone and bit the inside of his cheek before scrolling through and hitting the button, holding it to his ear as it rang once. Twice. Three times. Four times. Five.

"_Can't come to the phone at the mo', please leave a message and I'll call you right back! Bye!_"

"Hey. It's me," Sam said, trying to get control of his voice. "Castiel told me your guardian angel might…uh, he might take you off of Earth duty. And…I don't want you to leave, Hermione. You're so very important to me, and I have never, not once, gotten over you. I have never gotten over you, and we've never dated! And to think that you might leave, and never know, and just leave me and Dean, it just…it sucks," he stated lamely before sighing and hitting his head against the headboard of his bed, staring at the ceiling once more. "Just…please let her be alright. Please. I'm _begging_ you." The robotic voice cut him off and he hung up, tossing his phone over onto Dean's bed and settling the pillow over his face, letting it sit there throughout the night until five-forty five.

He got up, took a shower, and ate, and talked to Dean before walking to the hospital. He said hello to Tammy and Dr. Frank before taking his seat, tracing over the lines in Hermione's hand and looking to see how small hers were compared to his. Someone in the staff had braided her hair back, as it had probably gotten in their way when they were working on her, and Sam undid the band and played with her hair. He'd always loved her hair, as it was so wonderfully wild. Kind of like her.

The day had gone by, and rather than extend the visiting hours like he expected, they cut them short, making him looking up pleadingly at Sarah. Sarah had winced, faltered and sighed before stating that he had twenty minutes and that he did not talk to her at all. When Sam had smiled at her, she had smiled back and patted him on the head before leaving.

He was waiting for it to happen. For the heart monitor to falter and flat line. Waiting for her to leave him, because he had never gotten so lucky in his lifetime. So he held her hand and waited and talked to her, telling her how much he liked her and how badly he'd miss her if she left, and how upset Dean would be even though he would try to be tough and macho. How Castiel had said that he was wrong about her and that was probably the first time he had ever admitted he was wrong about anything. How very strong she was and how very glad he was to have gotten to know her as well as he did. How incredibly proud of her he was.

Five minutes until he had to leave, he stopped talking and just watched her. She looked like she was dreaming about something, and whatever it was he hoped it was good. And then her eyelids fluttered and her eyebrows moved and she frowned a little and gripped his hand and all Sam could do was watch her. She opened her eyes and winced at him, gripping his hand tighter and looking at him fearfully.

"Sam?" she croaked, making him beam before jumping to his feet and moving her hair back.

"Hermione!" he grinned before pecking her forehead, temple, cheek, anywhere he could get. "You're awake, you're alright!"

She gave a small grin, "You and I have very different definitions of 'alright.' Merlin, I feel like I got ran over by a truck. Oh wait."

He snorted back at her before turning and moving to the door, "Sarah, Sarah!"

"Sam?" she asked worriedly, but saw his grin and moved around the nurses' station.

"She woke up," he beamed, making her blink before rushing into Hermione's room and patting her hand as she took out a few tubes and wires and then rushed off to get the doctor.

"Where's your brother, hiding his Impala from me?" Hermione asked, her voice still holding the scratchy sound, making her clear her throat several times to try to get rid of it before seeing that it was of no use.

"He went to go help Bobby with some – aah, ticks," he stated as Dr. Frank walked in. Hermione hummed and protested when he ushered Sam out of the room, making the doctor relent and let Sam stay as he checked her over. The two talked and joked and rolled their eyes and grinned at one another, making Dr. Frank snort and try to stay professional at some times. He stated that Hermione would be out of the hospital in a few days.

"Want to call Dean?" Sam asked with a grin, making her smile and nod and have him shift to sit on the edge of her bed, phone out and dialing his brother's number before setting him on speaker.

_"Did it happen?_" Dean answered worriedly, making Hermione arch an eyebrow at Sam before smiling and speaking.

"Well hello, Mister Winchester, so nice for you to be here when I woke up," she grinned when Dean gave a shout of surprise.

_"Hermione! Oh, thank God – don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me? I had a heart attack! I thought you were dead and gone and that I would never get to pick on you again!"_

Hermione snorted, "What? What are you talking about?"

Sam coughed nervously before grinning sheepishly at her, "Apparently, there was talk in Heaven about you going there. Castiel talked to your guardian angel and convinced them to let you stay."

Hermione blinked back at him before pursing her lips, "Castiel's my guardian angel."

"_What?_" Dean chorused with Sam.

"He told me after I saved Daniel Fischer," she nodded back, "He said that my original one had left the position once I got into Hogwarts and that he took up the position right before the Battle. He said that he was wary of me because I was a witch, and that he saw that I was good. Apparently that happens with a lot of angels and Muggleborns."

"_Why did he never tell us?_" Dean questioned.

"Dunno, I can't explain angels," she shrugged before hissing, waving Sam away as he looked worriedly at her. "Honestly, I've been out for weeks and haven't moved an inch – of course my muscles are going to protest, now stop bloody hovering. I'm fine."

"_Yeah, she's fine, she's nagging already,_" Dean stated.

"Do you _feel_ the glare?" Sam asked with a grin.

"_Practically,_" Dean chuckled as Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's nice to know that you two worried over whether I would live or die," Hermione hummed as she flicked lint off of the blanket.

"Of course we worried," Sam snorted.

"_Sam did enough for the both of us, though_," Dean sighed, _"Hermione, if you can, make him take a nap or go get some coffee, will you?_"

"Sam," Hermione started sternly as he could only grin sheepishly at her. She sighed and pecked him on the cheek, rolling her eyes and leaning against his shoulder, "Only been awake twenty minutes and I'm already worrying over you."

"_I'll be up in a few days_," Dean began.

"Oh, don't bother," Hermione said, still against Sam's shoulder, "We'll just come down to Bobby's once I get out."

"How's about after all of this we take a break?" Sam suggested.

"Apparently I've been taking a break for three weeks," she huffed.

"Hermione, you're not even out of the hospital yet," Sam frowned.

Dean chuckled on the other end, "_A break sounds fine. I'll tell Bobby you two are incoming and set up the couch for little Miss Granger._" Hermione blew a razz at the phone. "_Are you going to rent a car or 'rent' a car?_"

"Let's be good citizens," Hermione hummed, tracing the lines on Sam's hand like he had done a while ago, "Last time, the car was full of trash. I still am not able to even drive by a McDonalds without feeling sick."

"_Alright – see you two soon. Bye!_"

"Bye, Dean," they chorused before he hung up, Sam putting his phone back in his pocket. He pecked Hermione's head once this was done, making her grin and look up at him.

"You really missed me, didn't you?" she questioned, seeming quite pleased with this.

"Of course I did," he smiled back, making her hum and lean against him again, "You're my best friend. Not talking to you was unbearable."

"Aww," she smiled when he draped an arm over her, "D'you think if I fall asleep on you, the nurse will let you stay?"

He grinned and slid down a little, "Only one way to find out." She gave a laugh and settled her head over his heart. He tugged at a curl and felt his eyelids getting heavier. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

"Happy Christmas, Sam."

"Merry."

"Happy."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Goodnight."

"Night," she said quietly. And with that, they were both asleep.


	2. Cliche-y

The day Hermione was released from the hospital, Sam walked her out to the rented car and happily stated that there were no wrappers everywhere, to which Hermione let out a sigh and sarcastically said, "Damn, that was my favorite part." The drive to Bobby's was amusing, as Hermione went over the contents of her purse and mused about why, for example, exactly she felt the need to carry around three packs of gum that were all the same flavor. Sam called her a packrat and she'd halfheartedly slapped his arm, making him grin. He was glad that they didn't have to deal with Dean and his refusal to change a radio station, and they would talk about which songs they liked and didn't like while she continued to blindly search her comically small purse with her arm thrust in up to her shoulder.

"I'm going to get a soda, you want anything?" Sam asked as he pulled in to a gas station, grinning at Hermione as she stuck her tongue out and continued to dig around.

"Oh, yes, I certainly need another opportunity to get another pack of gum," she snorted before smiling, "I'm fine, thanks." Once he shut the door and started to walk away, she brightened and pulled out her phone. "Got it! After what, three hours of digging? Hmm. Should've 'Accio'ed it." She checked around to make sure no one else was looking before sending everything else back into her purse before shrinking that and tying it around her neck like she usually did, making a weird sort of choker. She tossed her phone back and forth dully a few times, as it was dead, before she checked the screen and blinked in surprise. "Wow. Nineteen missed calls? I'm popular." She looked in confusion at the screen, "And they're all from Sam…." She pressed her voicemail and held it up to her head, biting her lip and staring at a small scratch in the dashboard.

"_Hey. It's me_," Sam's voice caught, "_Castiel told me your guardian angel might…uh, he might take you off of Earth duty. And…I don't want you to leave, Hermione. You're so very important to me, and I have never, not once, gotten over you. I have never gotten over you, and we've never dated! And to think that you might leave, and never know, and just leave me and Dean, it just…it sucks_." There was a sigh and then a thunk in the background. "_Just…please let her be alright. Please. I'm _begging_ you._" The line cut off and Hermione stared in surprise at the screen before hiding her phone under her leg and looking innocently up at Sam as he slid back into the driver's seat, grinning and holding up two bottles of water.

"I got you something anyway – they were out of your gum," he grinned, making her smile half-heartedly back. He looked curiously at her as he set the bottles in the cup holder. "You okay?"

"Fine," she stated, although he frowned.

"Do we need to go back to the hospital?"

"No, Sam, not unless _you_ feel the need to," she grinned and rolled her eyes, "Honestly, I'm fine. Just drive on. You won't let me Apparate us."

He started the car and looked at her pointedly, "The last time we Apparated, I puked. And since you're still pretty out of it, I don't want you getting my leg cut off or having you puke on me." She laughed and he grinned, starting off the drive with easy smiles and grins. As it got darker, though, Hermione stared out of the window and watched the cars blur together, knowing that Sam kept glancing over at her worriedly every few minutes or so.

She had to admit that it wasn't like she _hadn't_ thought of Sam in a more-than-friends way. They were around one another constantly, ever since she decided to take a small break from the Wizarding World and head over to America, where she was promptly caught by an also seventeen year old Sam and his older brother. She remembered having to apologize to him for roundhouse kicking him in the head. Oops. And then he'd left without so much as a goodbye to her, and she'd felt incredibly hurt. That's when she figured out she was practically in love with the boy.

Dean had caught on faster than she would ever have suspected of him and urged her to 'at least _try_ for God's sake' whenever they were attempting to break into his house, and she'd hurriedly whispered that if there were any possibility of them being together, then he wouldn't have bloody well left in the first place, and her magic had made his neighbor's swing set melt and she'd fidgeted with trying to fix that and get up the nerve to see him again while Dean went ahead and broke in before she followed.

She was quite glad to see Sam, of course, but not so much Jessica. _Of course_, the Winchesters liked beautiful women who had a clue about makeup and how to fix their hair and actually bothered with dressing nice instead of baggy jeans, combat boots, and a dark long sleeved shirt. Why would she ever think any different in the first place? She rather gave up any hope after that. Too bad the girl had been a demon in disguise and ended up breaking Sam's heart while Dean berated him on not checking first, as apparently even he checked his one night stands before sleeping with them. Hermione had shooed him away and ordered him to walk off before sitting on the hood of the Impala like they usually did when Dean wasn't around and watched him worriedly before settling a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him and promising that it would be better eventually. She let him rant and rave and complain to her until Dean came back, but she quickly waved him to walk off again, and the next time she explained to Sam that it was certainly not his fault.

Sam certainly fit everything she had on her little mental checklist of things she liked in men. He was smart, funny, and could take care of himself and even her (if she ever needed it – which she didn't. Much. Just when she got in trouble.) He cared about her and Dean, and she felt as if these two boys were her family, even making her feel better once she told them that she had gotten rid of her parents' memories and hid them in Australia. Sam had even offered for them to go and look for them.

When Ron and Harry had met the Winchesters, they were sketchy, and Dean and Sam were sketchy of them, but Hermione had set them straight that if either parties were rude, she'd hex the both of them in that party, no matter who had done it. So Ron was told to go stand in a corner while Harry talked to the two, and they got along rather well, and Ron was even allowed to get out of the corner towards the end. Whenever Harry and Ron left though, they'd hugged Hermione tightly and Harry had said that she always had to find two boys to worry over. Ron had said that she always had to find some type of trouble. She still wrote them letters and sent them things on their birthdays and holidays, and she thought briefly about convincing the boys to go to the Burrow for Christmas once, but immediately shot that idea down. Sam alone would be calm enough, but if Dean was there….

These two were like her family. She cared about them and worried about them constantly. She loved them enough already. If something happened between her and Sam and things didn't go right…she hated to think of what would happen.

"What's wrong?" Sam spoke up, making her blink and look over at him.

"Nothing," she smiled lightly, "Just thinking."

He hummed and shot her a disbelieving look before smiling a little and turned back to the road, "I'm thinking about stopping at a motel soon. You alright with that?"

"It's not as if I could take over and drive," she sighed, remembering the time she'd been saddled with two unconscious Winchesters and the Impala and had to remember that it was to the _right_ and _not_ the left. "Especially not with all of the drugs the hospital is having me take."

"You _did_ nearly die in a car crash, Hermione," he pointed out as he flicked the signal light on and turned into the motel. He sighed when he shut the car off, tilting his head back and rubbing his eyes as Hermione watched in amusement and slipped her phone into her pocket. They got out and stretched and walked to the front desk, Hermione leaning against the counter and looking around dully as they waited for someone to come to the front desk.

It had been nice, at one point, but now it just seemed faded. Even the furniture looked as though it had been sun-bleached or something.

"How can I help you two?" a man asked, rather tall and skinny and twig-like, and his glasses made his eyes rather large.

"Uhh, two rooms, please," Sam said. Whenever Hermione was with them, the clerks always seemed overly fond of giving them one room with one single bed, and then another with some sort of double mattress. Dean would always ask once they went down to get the rooms fixed which one the clerks thought were together. When one clerk, who had no idea the two were brothers, had stated that she thought Dean and Sam were together, Dean had stopped asking. Sam had no complaints there.

The man pursed his lips and glanced between Hermione and Sam. "I've only got one room left."

"Seriously?" Hermione questioned, making him blink at her accent before nodding.

"I was just about to flick the 'no vacancy' light on," he said, pointing at it for emphasis.

"Well, where's the closest motel, then?" Sam asked.

"Next state over," he sniffed as Sam slapped his head on the counter.

Hermione sighed and frowned at the ceiling. If this was somebody's idea of a joke up there…. "Fine," she frowned, taking the key and practically dragging Sam off of the counter.

"Not even a couch," Sam sighed once they stepped into the room, which looked faded, just as everything else at the motel did. He looked to Hermione as she plopped down on the edge of the bed – which was large enough for two - and arched an eyebrow up at him. "How do you want to work this?"

"If they have a tub one of us could sleep there," she hummed, "Probably me. You're too tall."

"Ahh, such a curse," he grinned back before checking the bathroom, "Shower."

"Damn," she sighed before shrugging, "It's not as if I haven't slept on you before."

He nodded back absently before tilting his head to her, "You want the shower first?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, holding up her wand as he frowned back. "Ahh, such a curse." She chuckled back as he sighed and walked to the bathroom, changing into sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt while he was in there before frowning and biting her lip down at her phone. She warily checked the door before holding her phone up to her head.

"_Hey, Hermione. It's Sam. I know you probably have about fifteen messages from me by now. You're probably bound to get more. I'm still really worried about you. This is still the only way you can talk to me right now. We really need you to get better, okay? Please?"_ She sighed and set her phone down, smiling a little at the screen. Sometimes, he made it extremely difficult to say 'no' to. She wondered if he knew that.

She practically threw her phone into her bag before throwing that at the wall when he stepped out, running a towel over his hair before pulling out and grinning at her when she snorted, as it stuck up in every place possible, and even he was now dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Ever since Hermione began hunting with the boys, packing wasn't a big deal, as Hermione had modified their bags to hold clothing and small things, like her bag did, only theirs were like bracelets. Putting symbols up wasn't a big deal either, as she would just wave her wand and have the whole room covered with them. It saved them from having to make a speedy getaway from any angry motel owners.

"Hey, don't laugh, I've seen your hair in the morning," he warned with a grin before flopping next to her, "Got a brush?"

"Not like I can just conjure one out of thin air or anything," she said, rolling her eyes and handing one to him, making him grin and begin to run it through his hair. "You talked to Dean lately?"

"Yeah, before I got in," he answered, "He called me a lazy ass."

"He lied," she soothed, making him smile and hand the brush back to her, watching as she sent it away with a wave of her hand. Truth be told, he'd always been rather intrigued by magic that didn't try to kill him. Having Hermione as a friend gave him an opportunity to learn more about it.

"Asked how you were and if you'd overdosed yet," he said, making her snort and grin at him. "I said I would have to check on the last one."

"How many more hours do we have left?" she asked.

"Erm – I want to say thirteen."

She groaned and flopped back, bouncing the bed as he laughed at her. "Please oh please oh _please_ let me Apparate us," she begged, her voice muffled through the pillow. He laughed again and pulled her up into his lap, holding her wrists in one hand and pulling the pillow away with the other, grinning down at her.

"We'll be fine," he promised before his grin faltered, as it appeared that all he could focus on was how close he'd pulled her and what her lips looked like and how nice she smelled. She was looking up at him innocently, all doe eyed, and he cleared his throat and brought the grin back. "Sleep?" Great, he'd just turned into the one-word-per-sentence caveman.

She sighed and took the pillow back, shoving away from him and flopping back on the bed with a pout, holding the pillow to her chest as he rolled his eyes and slipped under the covers. It seemed like a good thing he'd said that, because if she was that close to him for much longer…. She shook her head and put the pillow back in place, shifting under the blankets before hugging the pillow and shutting her eyes. "Night, Sam," she called softly.

She heard him yawn, "Night, 'Ermione." She smiled a little and let him fall asleep, desperately wishing she could do the same. She kept her eyes shut and tried counting sheep and even Kneazles, but it appeared that nothing would work. She finally opened her eyes when something settled on her waist, just above her hip, and blinked when she noticed that Sam had his arm tossed carelessly over her, although he was practically dead to the world. She smiled a little at him and watched him. He seemed far calmer when he was asleep and he didn't snore like Dean (she'd been forced to spend the night in the Impala with him once. It was extremely unpleasant and she didn't ever want to repeat it.) His hair began to fall over his face, and she gently moved it aside before returning her hands back to wrapping around her pillow. Soon, she matched his steady breathing, and was off as well.

When Sam woke up, it was because he had a desperate urge to sneeze. He fought against it and won, blinking blearily around him before he moved and saw that he'd buried his face into Hermione's hair while he'd slept. He smiled a little when he noticed that she had her arms wrapped around him and her head against his chest, and that he had done almost the same. Their legs were tangled together with each other's and the sheets, but he was quite comfortable, even with his other arm pinned underneath Hermione. She was far more entertaining in her sleep than she was when she was in a coma, her eyebrows moving slightly and her mouth twitching every so often. She opened her eyes and blinked at him before closing them and scrunching her nose and burying her face into his chest and mumbling out "Noooo, it can't be morning." He chuckled, because this was absolutely entertaining and – to be honest – adorable.

"Come on," he said softly, running his hands through her hair so it wouldn't be that bad when she finally got up, "We have a very busy day of driving to do."

"I hate car trips," she muttered, scrunching up the back of his t-shirt.

"Then why do you hang out with us?" he asked in amusement.

"Because we usually stop and kick ass along the way," she hummed before sighing and pulling her face out of his chest, blinking at their legs and blushing a little. "My mum always called me a spider monkey when I was little. I never understood why. I guess now I do."

"Partially my fault," he said as he sat up, pulling his legs away from hers and immediately missing the warmth. Apparently she did too, because she groaned and curled in on herself with the blankets around her. He stretched a little before watching her as she cursed the morning and how terrible it was. He wondered if she did this every morning, or if he was just special, or if it was possibly because of her medication.

They fought good-naturedly over the sink when brushing their teeth, Hermione making a muffled scream when Sam easily picked her up with one arm and set her inside the shower before shutting the glass door with his foot and keeping it shut, grinning when saw Hermione spit at the glass in the mirror and frown at him beyond the toothpaste and spit sliding down the glass. When he let her out, he'd given her a 'sorry-not-sorry' grin and she'd sighed and rinsed her toothbrush and got rid of the mess she'd made before they took turns changing. Hermione waved her wand and got rid of the marks she'd made as she put on her bag-choker-thing while Sam talked to Dean.

And then once again they were on the road. And Hermione once again begged to be allowed to Apparate the two of them to Bobby's, but Sam stated that he could totally make it in one drive with enough coffee. She wondered if she could Apparate the rental car while he drove before deciding that would be extremely dangerous. So she texted Dean the next time they stopped for gas and asked if there was any way to make Sam cave, and Dean had texted back:

_If there's anyone in the world who would know how to make Sam cave, it'd be you, Glenda. Figure it out yourself._

Confused by what that meant, she sighed and muttered that he was utterly useless while Sam slid back into place, holding out a soda for her this time. He glanced at her phone and his eyes seemed to widen for a moment before he clicked his seatbelt into place.

"You checked in on Dean?" he asked.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek before lying, "Nah, phone's dead."

He hummed and changed the subject. She kept her phone completely silent and was so very thankful that she had the power to do that, because every time she glanced down she would see that Dean had texted her back numerous times.

Somewhere around five, it started raining. Somewhere around five-fifty, it started pouring. Somewhere around six-fifteen, the rental car had broken down. Hermione and Sam both stared down at the engine while getting soaked before Hermione sighed and slammed the hood down.

"You know," she said over the sound of the rain, "It's at times like this when I really wish I knew a thing or two about cars besides how to change oil and tires."

"What, you can't put gas in it?" Sam teased back, making her swat at him before they went back to their seats, Hermione drying them off as they sat in the car. "I know how to fix the Impala when it's down, but I have no idea about this one."

"So we're stuck?" she asked.

"Yup," he sighed with her.

"Should've let me Apparate," she sang under her breath, making him frown and roll his eyes at her as he began to dig around in his pocket for his phone. He grimaced when he saw that it was dead, sighing and setting it up on the dash with a frown while Hermione debated letting him know hers worked. If she did though, then he would know that she checked her messages, and then he would know that she knew, and then they would have to talk about it. So, she opted for the less awkward option of sitting in the car with him in the pouring down rain until help came or the car miraculously started to work again.

Apparently Sam wasn't having that though, because his mouth pressed into a very thin line and his hands gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white before he asked, "You checked your voicemail, didn't you?"

She blinked at him before nodding slowly. Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding once and then promptly opening the door and stepping out into the rain. She blinked back and opened her door, jogging over to him as he leaned against the side of the car and tilted his head up to the sky, glancing down at her when she stared up at him and looked at him curiously.

"I never should've said that," he began, "But I thought you were dying, and I thought nobody would ever check your messages, and I just had to have somebody or something listen, to know that I'd felt like that, because – hey, I kind of tried, right? But then you woke up, and I'm not saying that I'm upset that you did, but you woke up and I had no way I taking it back."

"Do you want to?" she asked.

"What?" he questioned, looking down at her.

"Take it back," she stated, "Because you can. I'll forget all about it if you want. I'll just go on like I always have."

He stared at her for a few moments before asking, "Do you want me to?"

She bit her lip before shaking her head slowly, for fear of having her wet hair stick to her face. Sam watched her carefully for a moment before grinning back at her, taking a step closer and towering over her.

"Oh, please don't," she grimaced, making him blink and look as though he was a puppy she'd just kicked. "I don't want to be all cliché-y and kiss in the rain. I mean, I'm sure it'd be nice and everything, but – mmf!" She didn't know how Sam would kiss her, and frankly had never really entertained the notion long enough to wonder, but she found herself standing on her toes to meet him, forgetting very quickly that it was terribly cliché-y and that she was quite cold and wet and her sweater seemed to be very determined to take her down. When he'd pulled back with a massive grin on his face, she'd rocked back on her heels and blinked before smiling back up at him.

He'd opened the door to the backseat and pulled her in with him, happily running his fingers through her damp curls for some time and pecking her now and again as she leaned against him and sighed before suddenly remembering.

"Oh," she blinked, pulling away a little as he blinked back, "My phone isn't really dead. I can call a tow."

"Ehh," he grinned after a moment, "We'll say it was dead and that we found the charger in the morning." She chuckled and kissed him once again, being pulled up and into his lap. They spent the night like that, talking and curled against each other and kissing every once in a while. When Hermione grabbed her phone to check the battery as Sam went to check the engine, she blinked at all of the voicemails she got.

"_Hey, so, you haven't checked in and you won't answer my texts, and neither will Sammy,_" Dean pointed out, "_Also, why did you ask how to make him cave? I'm curious, lady. Call me back._"

"_Okay, it is like three in the morning and you still haven't called,_" Dean stated irritably, "_What's up? Call me back, Glenda._"

"_Okay, it's four, and you better damn well hope you got attacked by a bear or something. Because I'm freaking out. If you two are cuddled up in the backseat I'm going to kick both of your asses."_

_"I am NOT taking care of babies, Granger! Call me, dammit!"_

By the time Sam came back around to inform Hermione than the engine had somehow been fixed, he'd found her laughing and holding out the phone for him to listen. He listened to them all, his smile getting wider and wider each time, and he was nearly laughing before Dean called. He grinned and answered, sitting in the floor of the back of the car with Hermione as she played with his hair.

"_Where the fuck are you two!? Why didn't you call? I thought you were in a ditch in who knows which state!_" Dean exclaimed. "_I swear to God, Glenda – _"

"Cool it," Sam grinned up at Hermione as she pecked his head, "Our phones died. We just now found the charger. Also, the rental car broke down."

"_Oh_," Dean said smartly before sounding rather wicked, "_Did you two spend the night in the backseat?_"

"Maybe," he hummed, smiling lazily up at Hermione as he tugged on a curl. "Although, probably not in the way you're thinking."

"_Am I close?_" he questioned.

Sam was silent for a moment, as Hermione had gained his attention (and quite possibly his mouth) for that amount of time, and he let out a happy sigh and smiled up at her again, "Ehhh…maybe."

"_Hmm,_" Dean sounded rather smug, "_Bobby owes me twenty bucks then. Take your time._"

"We will," he answered before he hung up.

"How's the engine?" she asked.

"It should be fixed in a while," he lied, "Water damage."

"Oh no," she said with a grin, playing along.

He grinned back, turning around to properly kiss her. Perhaps it wasn't so bad that he'd sent that voicemail. At least, until the bill came in, anyway.

* * *

**Ta-da! Well, that's it, that's the end! Don't worry though – I'll be sure to start more crossovers soon!**

**Love,**

**Ava**


End file.
